


Asa

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Engagement, M/M, Novelist!Akashi, Romance, Vocalist!Takao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari membenci pagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asa

**Author's Note:**

> Asa  
>    
>  朝  
>    
>  Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
>    
>  Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Kazunari membenci pagi.

Ia adalah orang yang sering tidur terlambat, maka memang sewajarnya tidak bangun cepat. Sedangkan awal hari mengingatkanya kalau ia harus beranjak dari kasur dan mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke studio—meski menikmati pekerjaannya, tetap saja Kazunari kesulitan untuk memulai kalau masih megantuk. Pagi hari adalah waktu ketika ia masih ingin bergelung dengan nyaman di selimutnya, tapi kemudian tangannya yang menyeberang menggapai kekosogan lalu ia terbangun, mendapati kalau sisi tempat tidur satunya telah dingin dan ia sendirian.

Seperti pagi-pagi lainnya yang juga ia benci, ia tertatih ke arah pintu dan menggesernya sembari menguap. Jam berapa sekarang, lima? Setengah enam? Lampu yang ada di ruang tengah disetel ke remang-remang, namun matanya yang belum menyesuaikan dengan cahaya tetap mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Pagi, Kazunari." Seijuurou menyapanya. Ia sedang berdiri di depan jendela yang gordennya telah dibuka, dengan segelas kopi megepulkan uap tipis di tangan.

"Pagi," ia menguap sekali lagi, "Sei-chan."

"Kau mau membasuh itu," kata Seijuurou sambil menunjuk dagunya sendiri, tersenyum jail, "atau mau menunggu hingga aku memberitahumu dulu?"

Kazunari cepat-cepat menutup mulut dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, suaranya keluar dalam gumaman lewat sela-sela jarinya. "Itu sama saja kau sudah memberitahuku, kan." Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi di tengah-tengah gelak tertahan Seijuurou.

Berhubung ia sudah di depan wastafel, sekalian saja ia menyikat gigi. Satu hal lain yang dibenci Kazunari dari pagi hari, adalah ia selalu kelihatan lecak dan tidak menarik ketika bangun tidur, jauh berbeda dengan tampilannya di depan publik atau pada video-video musiknya. Ia membayangkan akan kehilangan sekian banyak penggemar kalau sampai tahu vokalis _band_ favorit mereka ternyata mengiler dengan sangat tidak seksi ketika tidur. Dalam hal itu Kazunari mungkin juga sedikit kesal pada Seijuurou, karena lelaki itu selalu terlihat tanpa cela tidak peduli kapan pun waktunya. Padahal kan pekerjaannya tidak menuntut untuk tampil sempurna-sempurna amat, ia meggerutu.

Setelah mengeringkan wajah, ia berpindah ke dapur dan meraih sebungkus roti tawar yang diletakannya di atas kulkas. Sambil memasukkan selembar ke panggangan, ia bertanya, "Sei-chan, kau mau roti?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," sahutnya dari seberang ruangan, "aku sudah sarapan."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghampiri Seijuurou dan memeluk pinggangnya, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi lalu menyandarkan kening di kepala belakangnya. "Sei-chan, kenapa selalu bangun sepagi ini?"

Seijuurou mendengus geli, menepuk lengan yang melingkari perutnya. "Jangan berbicara ke tengkukku begitu."

"Lalu aku harus berbicara ke mana?" Kazunari berbisik di telinga Seijuurou dan lelaki yang berambut merah memiringkan kepalanya menjauh.

"Aku jadi ingin mencolok matamu tapi tidak tega," Seijuurou tertawa.

"Memangnya Sei-chan punya belas kasihan?" Ia masih sempat menciumi pangkal lehernya sebelum Seijuurou berkata dengan setengah bercanda, "Kazunari, jangan salahkan aku kalau kopinya sampai tumpah mengenaimu, ya."

"Tuh, kan."

Bunyi _ting_ terdengar dari pemanggang roti, tapi Kazunari sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk menghampiri dan mengambil sarapannya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, dengan lengan masih mendekap lelaki satunya, dan dagu yang diistirahatkan ke pundaknya. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou naik dan mengusap rambutnya dengan halus. Hal berikutnya yang dibenci Kazunari dari pagi adalah keadaan mereka sekarang; tidak peduli seberapa pun ia merasa nyaman, tidak peduli seberapa pun ia tidak ingin melepaskan, pagi yang terus bergulir menyadarkannya kalau mereka tidak bisa tetap seperti itu selamanya dan ia tahu harus berhenti merengkuh Seijuurou.

Mereka lama bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa saat, hingga Seijuurou menurunkan tangannya. "Dengar."

Awalnya samar, kemudian menjadi jelas. Kazunari mendengarnya, datang dari kejauhan, lalu bergulung-gulung mendekat. Nyaring roda besi yang menggesek rel, desisan rendah gerbong-gerbong; bunyi remnya terdengar seperti jeritan pilu saat berhenti di peron. Itu suara kereta pagi.

"Kau tadi bertanya kenapa aku suka bangun sepagi ini," ujar Seijuurou, "apartemenku juga dekat stasiun, setiap kali aku menulis hingga pagi, suara kereta pertama mengingatkanku kalau itu sudah waktunya tidur, sekaligus memberiku inspirasi."

"Kurasa kau harus mengurangi begadang." Hanya itu komentar Kazunari. Ia sebenarnya juga membenci suara kereta pertama. Rangkaian gerbong itu selalu datang dengan mendadak, seakan mengantarkan pagi untuk mengganggu mereka. Ia selalu berharap Seijuurou akan tinggal, tapi kereta pagi melindas harapannya. Suara lajunya seakan menertawakan Kazunari yang kalah, karena kereta-kereta berikutnya akan membawa Seijuurou pergi; jauh, jauh darinya. "Novel-novelmu selalu ada di rak penjualan terbaik, kan? Santailah sedikit, kau tidak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk bekerja sekeras itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama," Seijuurou menempelkan bibir ke gelasnya, "tidurlah lebih cepat. Lagu-lagumu juga selalu berada di peringkat atas, kan? Akhir-akhir ini _band_ -mu pun jadi sangat terkenal."

"Itu karena aku mengisi pembuka untuk animasi dari novelmu, jadi sebagian itu karena _penggemarmu_ , Sei-chan."

"Kalau begitu," ia mengulang, "sebagian orang menonton animasi novelku karena mereka adalah _penggemarmu_ , Kazunari."

Si vokalis menghela napas, tawa lolos darinya. "Aku memang tidak akan pernah menang darimu, ya?"

"Aku kan selalu menang." Seijuurou tersenyum, menenggak kopinya hingga habis. Pada saat itu salju ringan akhir bulan Februari mulai turun, mengambang-ambang dari langit yang masih gelap.

Kazunari bisa melihat bayangan mereka yang transparan terefleksi di kaca. Sesekali, mata Seijuurou yang berbeda warna menatapnya balik dari pantulan itu dan ia tersenyum. Kazunari membalas senyumnya, meski ia tidak pernah benar-benar paham apa artinya. Ini adalah hal yang terjadi setiap pagi dan karena itu juga ia membenci pagi. Pagi memaksa masuk berbagai pemahaman yang setiap malam ia coba lupakan; bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak akan menang, bahwa ia terlalu tinggi menggantungkan asa, bahwa mereka tidak lebih nyata dibanding bayangan-bayangan yang memandang balik dari kaca.

Tanpa kata, si novelis melepaskan diri darinya dan Kazunari pun tidak menahannya. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengatur lampu ke mode terang, pergi ke bak cuci dan membersihkan gelasnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarakan piring, mengambil roti Kazunari dari dalam panggangan, dan menambahkan selembar keju di atasnya. Ia membawanya kembali ke si lelaki yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan meletakkannya di meja rendah. "Nanti jadi terlalu dingin."

" _Trims_ ," ujar Kazunari kaku. Mata kelabunya mengikuti Seijuuoru yang masuk ke kamar tidur lalu keluar dengan mengenakan mantel. Ia mengambil tas kerja yang tadi malam ditinggalkannya di kaki sofa. "Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Ya, kereta sudah mulai jalan." Ia melangkah ke arah pintu depan. "Aku mau naik sebelum penuh dengan pekerja kantoran."

Kazunari berdiri. "Kau tetap bisa tinggal selama apa pun, kau tahu." Keduanya sama-sama sadar, kalau mereka sesungguhnya masih punya beberapa waktu sebelum arus pagi pekerja datang.

"Aku ada janji dengan editorku."

"Ah," katanya, "oke."

Dalam bisu ia memandangi Seijuurou duduk di tepi _genkan_ hingga ia selesai memakai sepatunya. Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, mengancingkan mantelnya satu per satu.

"Di luar dingin," kata Kazunari, "kau tidak mau membawa satu syalku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Nanti susah lagi mengembalikannya."

"Kau yakin?"

Seijuurou membalik badannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kazunari. Lelaki itu menariknya mendekat, perlahan serta hati-hati seakan ia adalah boneka porselen. Seijuurou menciumnya lembut dan seperti penuh perasaan, membangunkan indra-indranya yang ditumpulkan pagi. Kazuari menciumnya balik, memeluknya dan mempertipis jarak mereka, mencecap setiap sisa perasaan yang ditinggalkan Seijuurou untuknya dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam residu mimpi yang diruntuhkan pagi. Kazunari membenci pagi karena ia tahu, Seijuurou hanya akan ada bersamanya selama malam membangun dunia mereka, lalu ia akan kembali menghilang bersama pagi. Meski selalu seperti ini selama yang ia ingat dan selama itu juga ia membenci pagi, Kazunari tidak pernah terbiasa untuk merelakan Seijuurou.

Lelaki berambut merah yang tidak berbelas kasihan itu mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan sebuah kecupan di kening, lalu ia berujar dengan wajah yang manis meski kata-katanya mampu membunuh, "Mulai minggu depan aku akan tinggal bersama Shintarou. Kalau aku meminjam syalmu sekarang, akan susah lagi menemukan waktu untuk mengembalikannya, Kazunari." Seijuurou mengelus pipinya.

"Aku tahu." Kazunari tersenyum, lemah dengan asa yang terinjak-injak. Ia sebenarnya tidak sebodoh yang sering dikira orang-orang, dan cukup mampu menangkap maksud implisit dari perkataan-perkataan Seijuurou yang sulit. Lelaki yang satunya juga tahu, karena itu ia tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih mudah, tetap berbicara dengan gaya yang selalu ia pakai dan Kazunari menghargainya untuk itu. "Sampai jumpa."

Tidak perlu menjadi seorang penulis seperti Seijuurou untuk menceritakan pada dunia seperti apa perasaan yang dipunyainya untuk lelaki itu. Dengan caranya sendiri, Kazunari juga telah menjadi seorang penulis, penyair, pujangga—yang menyelipkan jejak-jejak hatinya di musik yang ia buat serta mainkan. Ia tidak pernah cocok jadi tipe perasa yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu cengeng, maka Kazunari memilih genre yang lebih keras, yang menyuarakan kekacauan serta ledakan emosinya setiap kali pagi tiba. Ia tidak perlu menjadi seorang novelis juga untuk menjelaskan betapa ia membenci pagi dengan setiap serpihan dirinya yang masih ada, betapa ia muak melihat matahari terbit, betapa ia ingin menghancurkan kereta pertama.

Kazunari membenci pagi, karena pagi menguapkan asanya.

Pintu dibuka. Ia tahu angkasa di luar masih gelap, tapi Kazunari sudah siap kembali berlindung di kamarnya dengan tirai-tirai yang tidak tembus cahaya. Seijuurou telah berdiri di lorong, menoleh dan tersenyum padanya seakan mereka akan bertemu lagi di malam-malam berikutnya. Tapi kata-katanya mengkhianati ekspresi wajahnya dan Kazunari pikir ia juga mulai membenci dirinya sendiri karena jatuh untuk seseorang yang sekejam Seijuurou. "Selamat tinggal."

Kazunari membenci pagi, karena pagi membawa Seijuurou pergi.

Memegang tas kerja di tangan kanan, Seijuurou melambaikan tangan kirinya dan berjalan ke arah lift. Mata tajam Kazunari tidak bisa luput menangkap kilau cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Kazunari paham betul, pagi itu adalah _selamat tinggal_ dan bukan _sampai jumpa_ , tapi ia tidak akan pernah sampai hati untuk mengatakan itu, seakan Akashi Seijuurou sendiri barangkali memang tidak memiliki hati. (Atau mungkin ia sebenarnya punya, hanya saja bukan untuk Kazunari.) Si vokalis bersandar di ambang pintu, dalam hati menertawakan manusia menyedihkan bernama Takao Kazunari.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Tuan Editor," katanya ceria, "sampaikan salamku buat Shin-chan, ya!"

Kazunari membenci pagi, karena pagi berarti selamat tinggal.

**Author's Note:**

> ... saya suka Akashi yang brengsyek. ;v; /YE
> 
> Kesampean juga akhirnya bikin Takao/Akashi—meski jadinya begini ;w; Sebenernya ada oneshot lain yang gula dan udah saya kerjain dari lama, tapi somehow kalah cepet selesainya sama yang ini. /nging Semoga yang satunya kelar juga coretsupayasayabisamenebusdosakarenaudahbikinangstdisinicoret. Terima kasih sudah membaca ya /o/
> 
> (Btw iya, 朝 [pagi] itu dibacanya _asa_ , pas kan? Ahahaha maapin selera humor saya ;;;;;)


End file.
